


A Basement

by cemetery_driven



Series: pet ways 'verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Petplay, Sex Toys, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank orders his pets their new collars, and shows them the best room in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/gifts).



> For Becky even though she's on hiatus right now. I love you bro. <3

They'd been quiet, the last little while. Frank put it down to the adjustment period, the pair of them getting accustomed to the fact that he wasn't going to fuck them up or fuck them over. After the blowjob in the living room, Frank had left them to their own devices, almost. He checked in on them, made them dinner, ensured they ate and drank and bathed like they should. He discovered that both Ways had a habit of forgetting that showers existed for a few days at a time, which didn't phase Frank too much, but he had to make sure they learned to look after themselves.

 

The basement had remained locked the whole time since they'd arrived. Frank had decided while he toasted PopTarts and poured out three caramel flavored coffees – one with a pinch of cinnamon, that was Gerard's, Mikey had taught him how he liked his coffee – that there was no time like the present to wake his pets up with breakfast, a treat, and a second, more intense treat.

 

Frank nudged their bedroom door open, feeling more than slightly like a fucking butler from some movie with three coffees and a plate full of chocolate PopTarts on a breakfast tray. He hadn't even realized he owned a fucking breakfast tray until he'd started looking for something to carry everything with.

 

They'd chosen separate rooms, right down the hall from each other, but almost every morning they'd been there and Frank had gone to wake them up, Gerard's bed had been slept in but empty. Frank had heard him one night, when he'd gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen at some ungodly hour, quietly moving into Mikey's room, the creaking of the two doors opening and closing with the footsteps in-between. Maybe he was still not used to having a bed to himself, maybe it was some kind of sleeping problem. Maybe nightmares, Frank thought, though he wouldn't poke or pry unless whatever reason was behind it all needed to be intervened with.

 

They looked pretty fucking adorable when they were asleep. It varied, exactly how their bodies were arranged – sometimes their butts pressed together under the sheets, sometimes one sprawled out and the other clinging onto the edge of the bed for dear life, sometimes curled into little balls facing each other, sometimes spooning. Mikey tended to either kick off the blankets, or he had them stolen, because every time Frank went in in the morning, Mikey had the smallest sliver of sheets barely-covering him, and Gerard had bundles wrapped up to his chin.

 

This morning wasn't too different. Gerard was curled into a ball against Mikey's back, his face pressed between bony shoulderblades, handfuls of blankets pulled up under his chin.

 

Frank set the breakfast tray down on the chest of drawers, careful not to spill anything. Gerard stirred, just slightly, the smallest mumble and movement.

 

“Hey, boys,” Frank murmured, moving over to the bed. Mikey's glasses were still on the nightstand. He'd fallen asleep somewhat easily the night before then – if he didn't, they were usually stuck to his face on some skewed angle. “Mikey, Gerard, come on,” Frank said, a little louder. He ran his hand down Mikey's shoulder softly and Mikey almost jumped awake, the sudden movement making Gerard mumble a string of curse words and roll over, taking his fistfuls of sheets with him.

 

“Fuckin' hell,” Mikey mumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Scared the fuck outta me.”

 

Frank smiled softly. “I'm sorry. I made you guys breakfast, I didn't want it to go cold.”

 

Mikey stretched and groaned, grabbing his glasses off the table and blinking again as his eyes re-adjusted. “Just gimme a minute, is that okay?”

 

Frank nodded, and went to get Mikey's coffee. He set the mug down on the nightstand gently.

 

“It's probably still pretty hot, so be careful,” Frank advised. “I hope I put enough cinnamon in his.”

 

Mikey yawned, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “The fact you _have_ caramel coffee and cinnamon is more than enough for him.”

 

Frank snorted and shook his head, grabbing the other two mugs and setting them down on the nightstand on Gerard's side. Mikey cupped his own coffee in his hands, blowing on the hot liquid before each tiny sip he took.

 

Frank kneeled down and brushed Gerard's hair out of his face. His face screwed up, a low whine coming out from under the blankets. “F'goff.”

 

“Come on, Gee, it's time to get up, alright?” Frank cooed, stroking Gerard's cheek softly. “I made you a coffee, even with cinnamon.”

 

Gerard groaned, but rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out, narrowly avoiding the hot coffee in Mikey's hands. “Gee, careful, fuck,” Mikey hissed, setting the mug down.

 

Gerard pulled himself up to sit next to his brother, yawning and cracking his neck. “Sorry, Mikey.”

 

Frank rose off the floor, handed Gerard his coffee, and fetched the plate of PopTarts from the tray. He set it down on the bed in front of the pair, before settling down on the bed himself, coffee in hand. He was the first to pick up a PopTart and start eating. It was like they waited for permission to eat. It was kind of... a turn on, for Frank.

 

The only major hurdles he'd come cross so far that had made it to his list of  _possible obstacles in training two pets_ were Mikey's apparent topping, and the unknown midnight walks Gerard took. Those were his big problems he'd have to get past. There were smaller ones – like Gerard not talking enough for himself, like Mikey not being as loud and obnoxious during sex as his brother – but those were the two he'd have to work his way up to a lot slower.

 

Well. Maybe not a  _lot_ slower. Frank was going to show them the basement today, and there was a part of his mind that hoped that a combination of the way the whole thing was set up, and the visual Mikey would get later on of Gerard squirming under whatever implements Frank decided to use, would sway his mind just a little.

 

Even if it didn't sway him, maybe it'd make him feel better about it.

 

“What're we gonna do today, Daddy?” Gerard asked, his voice small, taking a small sip of his coffee. “Thank you, by the way. You got the cinnamon just right.”

 

“It's okay, baby,” Frank replied. “And, um, after breakfast, I'm gonna let you guys pick out a collar each from this store I found online last night. Well, two collars, from two different stores.”

 

Mikey licked the remains of a mouthful of coffee off his lips. “Collars?”

 

Frank nodded. “Two each. One for all the time, another one that's just for the basement. I already have a couple down there, but they're just kinda boring, and I figure like... you should have ones you like.”

 

“The basement?” Mikey asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Frank swallowed another mouthful of PopTart. “I converted it. I'll show you both later, after everything else.”

 

Mikey seemed content enough with that response, and polished off his PopTart. They fell into a comfortable silence, the three of them just sitting there, cross-legged on Mikey's bed, drinking coffee and eating their shares. It made Frank smile, how it didn't get uncomfortable. Even though the other two might just be having some borderline-telepathic conversation through minuscule glances and fleeting brushes of shoulders and knees, it didn't get weird. It was contentment, it was comfortable. It made Frank's stomach flutter a little. Living the dream, or whatever.

 

Frank collected everything back onto the tray, and left the brothers to get dressed as he dumped the dishes in the kitchen to deal with later. Mikey and Gerard shuffled in not long afterwards, both in jeans and hoodies, barefoot. Frank sometimes wondered how he hadn't realized they were brothers the moment he'd paid the thousand dollars.

 

“The laptop's out on the coffee table,” Frank said, and they shuffled back out into the living room. Frank followed, and sat down in between them, logging in and opening the pages from his bookmarks.

 

“This one's the day collars,” he said. “Um. I'm not sure what you guys want, but maybe like. I'll scroll, you point one out if you like it, I'll add it to the cart. Don't worry about picking just one, we'll pick the best before I buy.”

 

“That one, there,” Gerard murmured, pointing at the screen. It was a solid black collar, with red lining and pleats in the trim and tiny silver spikes dotted around the outside. Frank was pretty sure it was nylon, and it buckled, which was kind of a requirement – Frank liked the ones that tied with ribbon, but they got fiddly and tended to fall off too easily. “I don't need to see any more, that's the one I want.”

 

“You sure?” Mikey asked, eyebrow raised. “It's nice and all, but-”

 

“I want that one, Mikey,” Gerard repeated, his voice final. “You pick yours.”

 

Frank cleared his throat, and Mikey looked back at the screen as Gerard settled back into the couch and lit a cigarette. Frank had gone and bought them their own packets yesterday afternoon, and Gerard was already halfway through his.

 

“I don't even know what color,” Mikey mumbled. “I'm not good at this.”

 

Frank shook his head. “It doesn't matter, it's what you like.”

 

“I don't know what I like.”

 

“Pick some colors,” Frank suggested. “Pick like. Two or three. We could get you one like Gee's but different colors, or they have different things instead of spikes. Roses?”

 

Mikey screwed up his nose. “Not roses. Maybe. Maybe green and white? My favorite shirt, it's got green and white.”

 

Frank clicked a few buttons, narrowing the search. Mikey adjusted his glasses, eyes raking over the rows of little thumbnails.

 

“You gotta have a buckle, that's all,” Frank added. “Most of these are buckled anyway.”

 

Mikey pointed at one, with white where Gerard's had black, green where his was red. “I like that one, but I want... can you get like, black something on it? Maybe like. Not roses or bows. Maybe spikes, if there's nothing else, but if there's like. Little studs, maybe?”

 

“Rhinestones?”

 

Mikey shook his head. “Not sparkly. Just plain.”

 

“These?” Frank tilted the screen towards him, and showed him the collar with little round black studs set into the nylon. “Or square, like on belts?”

 

“I don't know,” Mikey sighed. “Gee, help.”

 

“I like sharp things, you know I'll say the ones like on belts,” Gerard said. “They're closer to sharp than circles.”

 

Mikey huffed. “Square, then. I don't know.”

 

“Have a smoke, I'll do the order,” Frank said, and Mikey obeyed, stealing one out of Gerard's packet. Maybe Gerard hadn't gone through all that many by himself.

 

“Fuck off, you stole three of mine,” Mikey whispered, and Frank pretended not to notice as he entered his card details and the shipping address. Making sure they weren't sticking their noses over his shoulder, he added two tags – both black, both heart-shaped, because it seemed to fit nicely. Both black, to match, one engraved with _Mikey_ and the other with _Gerard_ on the front, both with _Property of Frank Iero_ on the back.

 

Frank's teeth skittered across his lip as he completed the order, a small shiver running straight to his cock.  _Property._ Pets. His pets. He still hadn't fully got his head around the whole everything-he'd-ever-wanted-being-right-in-front-of-him deal.

 

“Come on, next ones,” Frank chirped, closing the first page and opening the second. This one was... a lot blacker. This was where Frank bought a reasonable portion of the floggers and canes and whips in the basement, plus at least two of the pairs of metal cuffs. They did leather and metal well. “These are your basement ones. Bedroom ones. Whatever. You know what I mean.”

 

“Are they all leather?” Gerard asked, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray beside the laptop and passing it carefully to Mikey. Frank nodded, and Gerard yawned a little as he leaned forward. Frank started to scroll.

 

“These ones have to be buckled too, and have like, some kind of ring on it. Preferably two, front and back, but I'm pretty sure I can add it as an extra at checkout if need be,” Frank answered.

 

Gerard raised his hand, just slightly, and Frank stopped scrolling. “I like that red and black set. Are there separates?”

 

Frank cracked his neck. “Do you want the set?”

 

Gerard looked at him, dead in the eyes, like he was looking for some tell on Frank's face, some hint of bullshit, of a catch.

 

“It's probably expensive, I don't need it-”

 

“Do you want the set?” Frank repeated, voice even and solid.

 

Gerard swallowed visibly. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

 

“Good, thank you,” Frank sighed, adding it to the cart. “Do you want me to see if I can find a green set too?”

 

Mikey mimicked Gerard's cautious look. “I don't need it,” he began, but continued almost instantly as Frank gave him the same stern look. “But if there's a green one with the black as well, I would like it please, Sir.”

 

Frank scrolled through a little. “Dark green, or the monster green like the other one?”

 

“Monster, please, sir,” Mikey murmured, and Frank added the second set to the cart.

 

Frank cracked his neck and sighed. “Would you mind loading the dishwasher for me while I finish this, please? I'll take you downstairs after it's done.”

 

The brothers shared a look, and Mikey stubbed out his cigarette. “Yes, sir,” they said, in almost-eerie unison.

 

Frank skimmed to his favorite section and added two small whips, a paddle, and a cane to his cart before he even thought about going to checkout. They had a sale on leashes.  _Two of those,_ he thought _,_ picking two lengths of chain and leather. This site already had his card on file, and it took all of thirty seconds to finish it.

 

Gerard was chewing his nails and Mikey was swatting at his hand when Frank walked into the kitchen. They both bit, he'd noticed that. Gerard was worse though, his fingertips ended up raw and bloody far too often, but Mikey always had the self-control to stop before it hit that point.

 

“His bedroom was the basement,” Mikey murmured. “Back, back when we were living with our parents, he converted the basement into his bedroom.”

 

Frank hesitated. “Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?”

 

Gerard shook his head. “I love basements. I just. Haven't been in one since we left. I'll be okay, they didn't-”

 

“Catch us there, they caught us in my room,” Mikey finished Gerard's sentence.

 

“The basement was where everything was okay,” Gerard said, his voice a little distant, nostalgic.

 

Frank ran his hand through his hair, scratching lightly at the back of his head. “Well, um. I can't really say that my basement is full of nice things.”

 

Gerard shrugged, fingers in his mouth, and Mikey smacked his hand again. Frank took a deep breath, and led them both down the hall, past the second downstairs bathroom and the laundry, to the last door on the right.

 

“This locks,” Frank said. “From the outside and the inside. Um. I don't usually lock it for the outside, unless there's a _reason_ for it, if you get what I mean.”

 

Mikey looked confused. “I don't.”

 

“He locks people in there,” Gerard sighed. “Punishment, right? Please tell me that's right.”

 

Frank nodded. “Um. Yeah, actually. There's a panic button on the inside, usually that's the safe signal, you can't not hear the alarm if it gets pressed.”

 

Mikey's expression softened, and Frank opened the door, stepping back and letting them in before him. “Light is here,” he said, flicking the switch. “There's one at the bottom too, both work. There's a few lamps down the bottom too, they're more mood-suitable sometimes, they're all pretty basic.”

 

Gerard had one hand up to his mouth, chewing almost viciously at his fingertips, the other entwined with one of Mikey's hands.

 

“Just be careful, they're a little steep,” Frank added, slipping past them and leading them down the rest of the way. They hit the landing, and Frank saw them both tense up.

 

“Shit,” Mikey whispered.

 

Frank smirked, but didn't let it show too much. He liked the little hint of almost-fear in Mikey's voice, the hitch in his breath, the little shine in Gerard's eyes, the same small hesitation, like his imagination had been kicked into overdrive.

 

“This... this is yours, too,” Frank said, scratching his head again. “What's mine is yours and all, so this... open, to you guys.”

 

Gerard whimpered softly, and Frank saw him squeeze Mikey's hand. Mikey squeezed back, then let go and slipped his hand around Gerard's hips instead, pulling him closer.

 

“Conditions, though,” Frank stated, his voice sharper, more stern. He had to get the vibe going right or whatever. The brothers snapped their eyes to him, totally attentive, totally _perfect_.

 

“One, you can both use this, and all the shit in it, as much as you want, but unless you've got my permission, no coming. Have I mentioned that before? I can't remember. That extends to everywhere. No touching yourselves unless I tell you you can – or Gerard, I dunno, if Mikey wants to see you jack it, and he tells you to, it's cool. Only if you're fucking though. Ask me if you want to fuck too.”

 

The Ways looked at each other, and Mikey's fingers twitched on Gerard's hipbone. “Okay,” Mikey murmured, and Gerard nodded.

 

“I'm gonna write these up later, so you don't have to remember the details,” Frank added, nonchalant. “Two, clean up after yourselves. Come on anything? Make Gerard lick it up, or there's cloths in the laundry upstairs.”

 

They both nodded silently this time.

 

“You remember, you both submit to me,” Frank said. “So we need a safeword, one that works for all of us.”

 

“Jersey,” Gerard mumbled, his voice muffled slightly by his hand in his mouth. “That was ours, Jersey.”

 

“Jersey, alright,” Frank agreed. “So, three. Anyone says Jersey, go into this cupboard here,” he continued, opening a small cupboard. “There's a heat pack, just press the little button and it activates in about two minutes. There's also ice packs in the freezer, just make sure they go back if they get used. There's also a blanket. Um, I'll put a few water bottles in here too, there's only one at the moment. First aid kid, there's soothing cream in there. Also a cushion, I don't actually know why, I've never used it, but whatever.”

 

Mikey's breath shuddered slightly, but he didn't say anything.

 

“Obviously restraints are on the walls,” Frank said, flailing his hand around. “You guys know general safety with that shit. It's all semi-organized, don't worry about stuff going back exactly where you put it, but like. Use cuffs, they go back with the cuffs and rope, use a cane, they go back with the rest of the spanking-things.”

 

Gerard let out another whimper, this time more directed at Mikey, and Frank's tongue skittered across his bottom lip.

 

“Dildos and vibrators and that kinda thing are in the top drawer here,” he continued, crossing the room and opening the drawer. Mikey and Gerard followed, and Gerard's hand dropped and he bit his lip when he saw Frank's stash. “This drawer is not to be opened unless I open it for you. I'll lock it if I have to. So, Mikey, if you want to fuck your brother's cute little asshole with a cock double both our sizes? Ask, and I'll get it for you. Gerard, no touching this, unless you're told.”

 

“Holy shit,” Mikey murmured, under his breath, but Frank heard it clear enough.

 

“Second drawer is various painful implements I've collected,” Frank shrugged, shutting the top drawer and opening the second. “There's candles, a lighter for them, please don't use them unless I know about it, they're pretty expensive. The knives are also strictly mine, until you can prove to me, Mikes, that you can handle a blade.”

 

“I can,” Mikey interrupted, voice small. “He likes it, I've done it before. Not with a knife though.”

 

Frank smiled. “I'll get to teach you that, then. Later.”

 

Gerard looked between the other two with shiny eyes, teeth digging into his lip. Frank really couldn't wait to try those knives out on him now.

 

“The bed's free game, obviously, change the sheets if they get dirty. Spares for down here are kept in the laundry, only use black ones down here. I like my aesthetic,” Frank said, his voice kind of trailing off, everything exhausted. That was his list done. He could see the outlines in their jeans, semi-hardons, and licked his lower lip again.

 

“Anything my pets wanna try?” Frank asked, and Gerard's whole face it up.

 

“Daddy, wow, there's so much-”

 

“Gerard, chill,” Mikey hissed, squeezing his hip, and Gerard cut his words short.

 

Frank tutted. “Nuh. No. When it's me with the two of you, I call it,” Frank reminded him, voice sharp. “I asked both of you, and I like his enthusiasm.”

 

Mikey looked down at his feet. “Sorry, Sir.”

 

“Good,” Frank muttered. “Now, Gee, pick some things. Pick a couple for your brother too.”

 

Gerard swallowed and looked up at Frank through girlish eyelashes. “For Mikey?”

 

“Pick something that you think would look really fucking hot in your brother's mouth or something, or something you think would make his ass even prettier,” Frank smirked, tapping Gerard on the ass lightly, and he skittered off to run his hands over the toys on the wall, his face full of childlike wonderment.

 

Frank rounded on Mikey, eyes dark. “Now, Mikes,” he began. “You're gonna have to learn the rules, okay? He won't go too rough on you, but next time I'm choosing.”

 

Mikey didn't look up. “Sorry, Sir.”

 

Frank put two fingers under Mikey's chin, tilted his head up, making him look into his eyes. “You're just as gorgeous as your brother,” he murmured, and kissed Mikey deep. Mikey let out a small whimper, the same little sound Gerard made, and kissed back, nipping Frank's tongue gently.

 

“On the bed,” Frank breathed, and Mikey swallowed visibly and obeyed, sprawling out on his back. Frank climbed on top of him, one knee either side of Mikey's thighs, and kissed him full-force again. Gerard dropped something, and Frank heard him make that _cute little fucking whimper_ and set whatever had dropped back where it belonged.

 

“Can I fuck you yet, Mikeyboy?” Frank asked, mouthing over Mikey's neck, small bites and kisses. Mikey tasted like sweat, skin, just the tiniest hint of smokiness. “Can I fuck you yet or do you want Gee to pick something else for you, and I'll fuck his ass first?”

 

Mikey swallowed, and he looked nervous, and not in the best way. “I'm not... not ready, just yet-”

 

“That's okay, that's okay,” Frank sighed. “How far?”

 

“Toys,” Mikey said, voice small. “Just. Small, not the big ones. Just. Toys, first, please, Sir. Any toy.”

 

“Gee,” Frank called, and Gerard appeared at the side of the bed, dropping two handfuls of cuffs and a cane on the bed beside him. “Shit, hey. Pick something you think would look good in your brother's ass. Something that vibrates. Not big. And lube.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard squeaked, and started rummaging through the top drawer.

 

Frank shuddered, because it'd probably still send a shiver every time either one of them called him Daddy. Even moreso when it was so high-pitched, excited, so  _ compliant _ as it always sounded whenever Gerard said it.

 

Mikey's eyes were shining behind his glasses, tongue gnawing at his bottom lip.

 

“It's gonna be okay, Mikeyboy,” Frank cooed, stroking his cheek gently. “I might even make Gee do something real special for you, warm you up to it.”

 

“I've bottomed before,” Mikey murmured, his voice almost stubborn, argumentative. “Just. A very long time ago, and he was a dickhead in the end. It was before... before me and Gee.”

 

Frank's mind went to the worst-case-scenario without him even realizing it. “Fuck, sweetie, if it's that bad-”

  
“Not like that,” Mikey hissed. “It's just been a long time, really, that's all.”

 

A low thud made the two of them jump slightly, and Gerard climbed onto the bed next to them, small, less-than-innocent smile dancing across his mouth.

 

“I hope it's not too big, Mikey,” Gerard said. “I thought you'd like the green.”

 

He'd picked out one of the basic ones, which Frank figured was the best choice. Just smooth plastic, bright green in color, the flared base with a little button to make it buzz.

 

“It's good, Gee,” Mikey murmured. “It's good.”

 

Frank smirked. “Good,” he said, rising up off the bed. “Both of you, get naked. Actually, get each other naked.”

 

The Ways hesitated briefly, but Gerard's hands went straight to the top of Mikey's jeans as soon as Frank raised an eyebrow. Mikey tried to catch his brother's mouth, and Frank tutted.

 

“Nuh-uh, no kissing yet. Get your brother naked, Mikeyboy, then I might let you kiss his cute little mouth.”

 

Gerard whimpered a little, and Mikey curled into himself briefly, before starting to lift up Gerard's hoodie. Gerard paused, curling his arms around his stomach.

 

“No, Gee, come on,” Mikey murmured. “It's okay, alright? Frankie's gonna think you're as beautiful as I do, it's okay.”

 

Gerard had image issues. Frank made a mental note to work on that, somehow, somewhen, eventually. He was an ex-hooker, who got kicked out of home for being in an incestuous relationship with his little brother, who kind of acted like the older one sometimes, with body image issues. Frank shrugged internally.  _ Still perfect. _

 

Gerard raised his arms above his head, Mikey pulled off his hoodie, and Frank grabbed his wrists before he had a chance to curl back in on himself. “Focus on getting him naked,” he instructed, voice low and calm.

 

Gerard swallowed, nodded, and pulled off Mikey's hoodie before easing his jeans and underwear down over those skin-and-bone hips. Mikey bit into his lip as the rough denim just-barely brushed his cock, and kicked the jeans off his ankles and onto the floor.

 

“Gerard's jeans, please, Mikey,” Frank asked, though it was more of a command phrased creatively.

 

Mikey didn't let go of his lip between his teeth as he tugged Gerard's jeans off, tossing them in the general direction of the rest of the clothes, before easing his underwear down over his thighs.

 

Frank could see the twitching, the tensing in Gerard's muscles, the unwarranted, irrational discomfort.

 

“You're beautiful, Geebaby,” Frank whispered, and it was genuine.

 

He stepped back, just a little, to just look at them both. He'd known they were different when he bought them, but that was under layers of shirts and hoodies, and scarves. Sitting there, in front of him, leaning back with their legs criss-crossing, it was just that much more accentuated.

 

Mikey's stomach curved almost inwards, created some kind of valley between his ribs and his hips, the way those ribs themselves stuck out, just barely, beneath the flesh. The thinness of his thighs, the small curve of his ass. His arms, wrists thin and visibly full of veins and tendons, his hands almost supernaturally long and skinny. The way his shoulderblades stuck out when he leaned back on his elbows, the barely-visible line of his spinal cord. His hips, sharp and bony with just the tiniest little curve.

 

It was almost as if Gerard filled all the spaces Mikey didn't have. Not that Gerard was unattractive or overweight... just less bone, and more curve. There was a soft curve in his stomach, smooth, not sharp like Mikey's. His hips were fuller, his ass and thighs thicker, more flesh to mark up and lay into with every inch of Frank's ability. His figure was more girlish, his hips more femininely rounded in contrast to the sharp angles, even though those cute little bones stuck out just-barely. Gerard had more muscle behind his arms, and his hands were still thin, but his fingers weren't as spiderlike, but they were similar to his brother's in how thin they were. There were so many similarities, and it made Frank wonder again how he hadn't realized they were brothers when he bought them, but there were those perfect differences as well.

 

Frank hadn't wanted fucking twins, but this... the way they were so similar in ways, but so amazingly different in others, made him swallow far too hard. One day, soon, not now because he wanted to get involved far too much to indulge in just being a voyeur, he'd have to watch them fuck. Watch the way they knew each other's bodies far too well, watch the way Gerard's hips melted into the sharp bones of Mikey's, the way they filled in all of each other's little gaps.

 

“You're both so fucking beautiful, jesus, fuck,” Frank breathed, shrugging off his hoodie and pushing his sweatpants down his thighs, kicking them away across the floor. “I really fucking mean that, just. Fuck me, you're both... so fucking perfect.”

 

Gerard's cheeks flushed red and Mikey tilted his head down, probably trying to hide his own red face.

 

“Kiss,” Frank instructed, voice more authoritative this time. He had to snap out of his little daydream and focus. “Kiss each other, like I'm not even here. Kiss like you fuck.”

 

Gerard didn't hesitate, raising up onto his knees and crawling up Mikey's body, grabbing the back of his head and crashing their mouths together. Gerard whimpered, let out a little moan, Mikey breathing softly whenever he could. Mikey's hands wandered to Gerard's lower back, his fingers threatening to travel lower to grab Gerard's ass. He broke the kiss, looked at Frank questioningly, and Frank nodded.

 

“Grab his ass all you want, but don't you dare put anything near his little asshole.”

 

Mikey nodded, and grabbed Gerard's ass hard, making him moan softly. Gerard kissed him again, his hips grinding down into Mikey's, the soft little breathless sounds making Frank a little fucking crazy.

 

“Alright, enough,” Frank ordered, and they broke apart, Mikey's hands flying to his sides. “I want in, now.”

 

The Ways shared deep breath, in and out, and nodded.

 

“Mikey, lay down on your belly. Actually, on your knees, ass up. Gee's gonna help me fuck you for a little bit, would that make you feel better?”

 

Mikey nodded. “Yes, Sir, it would. Thank you.”

 

Gerard leaned back onto his knees, and watched as Mikey rolled over and stuck his ass in the air. Frank got back on the bed, beside Gerard, and slicked up his fingers before handing Gerard the tube of lube.

 

“Get the toy ready for him, alright? And prep yourself, after or at the same time, whatever. Just prep yourself with one hand, have the other free,” Frank instructed, and Gerard squeezed a small amount of lube onto the vibrator.

 

“Okay, Mikey, take a deep breath, alright? I'm just gonna tease you for a little bit, I'm gonna go slow, okay?”

 

Mikey whimpered and nodded. 'Yes, sir.”

 

“Safeword, boys?” Frank asked. He doubted they'd need reminding, but it was better.

 

“Jersey, Sir,” they both responded, in perfect unison.

 

'Good boys,” Frank cooed, and rubbed two fingers over Mikey's entrance, just to get him accustomed to the pressure of things near his hole. Mikey didn't show any signs of bad, instead just moaned soft and breathless.

 

“I'm gonna stick the first finger in, okay?”

 

Mikey nodded again. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Frank eased his index finger into Mikey's ass slowly, gently as he could be, and noticed his body tense. Frank moved his finger around a bit as he adjusted, and felt Mikey start to relax around him after a few moments.

 

“Two, you ready?”

 

Mikey licked his lips, turning back to look at Frank as best he could given the angle. “I'm ready,” he said, taking another deep breath.

 

Frank slipped his second finger inside, gentle and slow again, and Mikey didn't tense up half as much as he had before. Frank intentionally brushed his spot, hoping he'd relax just that little bit more, and when he did, Mikey let out a soft moan.

 

“Yeah, you're doing good, Mikeyboy,” Frank whispered. “So good for me, aren't you?”

 

Mikey nodded again.

 

Frank stretched him out with his fingers, little scissor-like movements to stretch his muscles and make them more accustomed to the intrusion. “You want the toy now, Mikey?”

 

Mikey breathed deeply. “Yes, please, Sir.”

 

Frank withdrew his fingers and looked back at Gerard, who was already holding out the slicked-up vibrator. “Are you all prepped too, Geebaby?”

 

Gerard nodded. “I'm ready, Daddy.”

 

“Okay, come over here, and you put your hand on Mikey's tailbone. Keep it warm and give it a little rub, just gentle, alright? If you want to you can give him little kisses and play with his hair to help him feel better.”

 

Gerard moved to kneel beside Mikey, one hand resting on his lower back, the other holding his hand, thumb rubbing over those bony knuckles. “This feels weird,” he laughed.

 

“I know,” Mikey replied. “Usually I'm comforting you about one thing or another.”

 

“You're still okay, Mikeyboy?” Frank asked, voice slightly louder than theirs.

 

Mikey took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, Sir. I'm ready. Just. Slow, please.”

 

Frank bit his lip, and pressed the vibrator against Mikey's entrance. He tensed up, but Gerard squeezed his hand, and he started to relax a little as Frank pushed it fully inside, gradually. He thrust it in and out, just shallowly, before moving in just that little bit deeper, repeating and repeating until it was fully inside him.

 

Mikey let out a breath that he hadn't realized was being held, and Gerard pressed a kiss to the small of his back. “God, Mikey, I'm all proud,” Gerard smiled.

 

“Now, Gee, you get on your knees next to him,” Frank ordered, not wanting to waste too much time. “Exactly how he is. I'm fucking you with my cock, and I'm gonna fuck him with this one.”

 

Mikey swallowed, and his voice sounded croaky when he spoke. “Sir, are we allowed to kiss while... during?”

 

“Fuck yeah, Mikeyboy,” Frank said. “You shove your tongue down your whore brother's throat for me as much as you want.”

 

“What about what I picked?” Gerard asked, voice whiny. Frank landed a hard smack to his ass, which made him squeak.

 

“I use what I want to use, little pet,” Frank replied. “That's more inspiration, I'll use them on you later. For now, I just want you two little fucked-up sluts on your knees with something in your asses. With you, Gee, you get to be the special little slut who gets Daddy's cock tonight. Does that make you feel special?”

 

Gerard whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Daddy, I feel very special.”

 

“You should, I'm going easy on you whores tonight,” Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hips and lining himself up with Gerard's hole. Gerard tensed up as Frank slid inside, and his thighs twitched, a small hiss escaping his lips before he bit it back.

 

“You can be loud today, I wanna hear my boys.” Frank murmured, pausing when he was fully inside Gerard to let him adjust.

 

“He's usually quiet,” Mikey mumbled. “Old habits, y'know.”

 

“Well, you're both breaking that habit now,” Frank stated, pressing the small button on the vibrator in Mikey's ass, and Mikey squealed with the unexpected buzz.

 

Frank chewed at his bottom lip, one hand tight on Gerard's hip, the other slowly easing the vibrator in and out of Mikey, shallow and slow, mimicking his own thrusts into Gerard. He was slightly proud of how well-coordinated he was at that moment, keeping the same rhythm.

 

Both Ways nodded, almost completely in-sync, and tangled their hands together. It was fucking cute, cute and also really fucking hot, how they held hands when they gave Frank the go-ahead.

 

Frank started moving more, and the room started to fill with little girlish whimpers from the back of Gerard's throat, and slightly deeper gasps from Mikey's. They fucking sounded flawless, the stark contrast sending a shudder down Frank's spine.

 

“Mikeyboy, you wanna come first?” Frank asked, pressing the button again, kicking the vibrations up another notch. Mikey's hands curl into fists, his toes curl and he kicks a little. Frank doesn't stop thrusting the vibrator in and out of him, and he can tell he's brushing Mikey's sweet spot with every stroke.

 

“Mm, yes, please, Sir,” Mikey managed to stutter, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

Frank paused, everything eerily quiet except for the high-pitched, needy whimper Gerard made when Frank stopped moving.

 

“I'll make you a deal, Mikeyboy,” Frank smirked. “You can come first, okay? But if you come first, I'm going to come in Gee's ass, and you're going to clean him up with that pretty little tongue of yours. I know you know how to use it.”

 

Mikey bit his lip, hard, and Gerard moaned, actually properly _moaned._ It was perfect, so whorish, pornographic.

 

“Please, Mikey,” Gerard whispered. “Remember how you used to? How we used to?”

 

Mikey nodded, silent, lip still between his teeth. Frank smacked his ass, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a pale pink mark for a little while afterwards.

 

“Use words,” he instructed, and Mikey's grip on Gerard's hand tightened.

 

“Yes, please, Sir,” Mikey gasped, his voice getting more and more desperate-sounding, closer to the sluttiness of Gerard's. Frank pressed the button again, kicking the vibrator up to its highest setting, and Mikey shook and moaned again. “Please, Sir, please if I can come first, I'll be so good, I'll... I'll lick your come from Gerard, I promise, I promise, please.”

 

Frank grinned. “Fuck yeah, you will,” he hissed. “Gerard, if you're really that fucking desperate for a cock moving in your ass, fuck yourself on my dick. I gotta make your brother come, and then I'll fuck you as hard as I want while you clean him up.”

 

Gerard whimpered, rolled his hips back into Frank's softly, like he was trying to coax him into changing his mind. Frank landed a sharp slap to his thigh, and he squeaked.

 

“Talk to Mikey, yeah?” Frank breathed, starting to slowly, almost teasingly, move the vibrator in and out of Mikey's ass. “Tell your pretty little brother all your fucked-up shit, Gee.”

 

Mikey whined, low-pitched and almost frustrated, and Frank started moving the toy faster, keeping a steady rhythm, barely-catching the mindless murmurs from Gerard's mouth as his hips rolled shallowly.

 

“Speak up, Gerard,” Frank instructed, and Gerard cleared his throat, just slightly.

 

“Please, Mikey,” he breathed, his voice pure porn. It was everything – it was cute, it was hot, it was innocent but totally fucking filthy. “Please, Mikes, please come for... for Daddy, so he can... so he can fuck me, and I can come, and Daddy can come too and Mikes please, please, I haven't had your mouth in _months,_ haven't tasted you in days...”

 

Gerard pressed his face into the blanket, almost-angry sounds coming from the back of his throat. “Mikey, come _on._ ”

 

Frank chimed in, rhythm picking up, the little breathless moans from Mikey's mouth growing that little notch louder. “Come on, Mikeyboy,” he hissed. “Come on, or are you gonna leave your pretty brother without what he wants?”

 

“What I _need_ ,” Gerard corrected, his voice pure whine.

 

“Trying, Gee,” Mikey moaned, his voice starting to get that touch of rawness to it, the tiny little jagged sound at the end of each word, each sentence. “'M really close, please, Sir, Gee, please, just-”

 

“Can he bite me, Daddy?” Gerard asked, voice all innocent. “He likes to bite and it helps sometimes, please?”

 

Frank raked his teeth over his bottom lip. He wanted to hear Mikey's sounds when he came, wanted to hear the little over-sensitized whimpers and the drawn-out moan as his thighs trembled.

 

“If you don't bruise him,” Frank muttered, his voice low and threatening. “If you don't leave a fucking bruise, if I don't think that bruise is good enough, dark enough, if it doesn't fucking make him squeal and whine, you're not touching your brother for two fucking weeks. None at all. I won't even let you brush his hand when you give him coffee, let alone touch this gorgeous little ass he's got on him.”

 

Mikey nodded hastily, and made some awkward adjustments so he could bite down hard into Gerard's forearm, right below the crease of his elbow. Gerard squeaked, rolled his hips back into Frank's, and his hands curled into fists. Frank could see the brief flashes of Mikey's teeth, gnawing at Gerard's skin, sucking and chewing and there were brief flashes of utter disgusting _violence_ running through Frank's mind, but he kept his bottom lip firmly stuck between his teeth, the faint metallic tang of blood barely-there on his tongue.

 

He wanted to see Mikey royally _fuck Gerard up._ Frank wanted to fuck Gerard up himself, he wanted to fuck them both up and watch them make each other twist and twitch and burn and scream, but he wanted to be the one behind it all at the same time.

 

Frank shook his head. Always next time.

 

Gerard's ass just kept rolling back into Frank's cock, and it was getting slowly maddening. Mikey wasn't the only one who needed to come as soon as humanly possible.

 

Mikey's thighs twitched and Gerard let out a louder, more pained scream, like he'd been burned. Mikey's hips just rolled back against Frank's hand shallowly, his legs shaking violently, and it didn't take a fucking test to know Mikey had just come all over himself, his teeth dug into Gerard's arm.

 

Frank pulled out the vibrator and set it down on the bed, nudging at Mikey's hip. “On your back, fuck, hurry up, he's gotta clean you up.”

 

Mikey did as he was told, still shaky as he fell onto his back. Frank wrapped one arm around Gerard's waist, tangled the other in his hair, and it was slightly more difficult to manhandle him exactly to where Frank wanted him to be than anticipated, but they got it. Frank tugged sharply at Gerard's tangled locks, making him whimper, before moving both hands to those girlish hips.

 

“Clean him up, and you can come,” Frank hissed. “And hurry the fuck up.”

 

Gerard whined lowly between breathy, whorish moans, his tongue darting out to lap Mikey's come off his stomach, the few stray drops that had dripped down to the indentation his hipbones created, a few teasing licks across Mikey's likely-hypersensitive cock.

 

“Please, Daddy,” Gerard whined, his hips struggling against Frank's hands.

 

Frank licked his lips. “Fuck, alright, come, Geebaby. Come right now, right _fucking_ now.”

 

Gerard's thighs twitched and he shook just like his brother, the moan escaping his lips infinitely louder. He buried his face in Mikey's stomach, his grip on the bedsheets loosening as he started to catch his breath.

 

Frank didn't take long after that, his hands tight enough to leave fingermarks in bright red on Gerard's fleshy hips. “Jesus fucking christ, fuck,” he mumbled, his voice slurring, before the long, low groan as he came inside Gerard.

 

Gerard twitched, made some unidentifiable sound, and Frank didn't even wait until his head stopped spinning quite so much before he pulled out and shoved Gerard off Mikey aggressively, tugging Mikey up by the shoulder and around behind Gerard.

 

“Clean him up,” Frank ordered, still trying to catch his breath, chest heaving. Mikey hesitated briefly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Fucking clean him up, you stupid slut!” Frank yelled, landing a sharp smack to Mikey's cheek.

 

Gerard whimpered, his thighs still trembling, as Mikey licked over his red little hole. Frank leaned back on his knees, raking a hand through his hair, because _jesus fucking christ,_ that was _his come_ dripping out of Gerard's ass and Mikey was _licking him clean,_ complete with breathless little moans from Gerard's throat that made Frank's cock twitch.

 

“Can we clean Daddy up too?” Gerard asked, face still in the blankets, and Frank wasn't sure who exactly he was asking until Mikey looked up at him, those pretty little eyes wide behind those equally-pretty glasses.

 

“Yeah, shit, fuck yeah,” Frank muttered, and Gerard rolled over and they crawled up in front of him, with almost eerie synchronization and fluidity. Frank's head dropped back, a low moan and a string of incoherent expletives escaping his lips, as Gerard and Mikey licked up and down the length of his cock, cleaning him off.

 

Gerard made this adorable little whimper, more like a mewl, and nudged at Mikey's cheek with his head before settling on Frank's lower stomach, still trying to catch his breath completely. Mikey followed his lead after a glance at Frank for some kind of permission, and Frank nodded.

 

Their hair was starting to leave cool patches of sweat on Frank's hips, sticky and a little gross, but he didn't really care all too much. Gerard's fingers tangled in Mikey's again, wrists lazily perched on Frank's thighs.

 

“You're both so fucking good,” Frank sighed, raking a hand through his sweaty hair. “Keep those things Gee chose out, I'm gonna get creative later, I hope you're both aware.”

 

Mikey let out some kind of half-laugh, the kind where it's only exhale and possibly the slightest bit nervous. Gerard grinned, Frank could feel his mouth stretch into that cute little angelfaced smile, and pressed his face into Frank's thigh, squeezing Mikey's hand softly.

 

Frank nudged them both lightly on the back of the head, and they started to move, to ease themselves up and get dressed and steal cute little kisses whenever the opportunity struck. Frank sat up, grabbed Gerard by the hair as he sat back down after pulling on his jeans, and kissed him, kissed him because there was no fucking way that anything was real except it was, and he felt Mikey pressing sharp, open-mouthed kisses to the back of Frank's neck, tongue tracing tattoo outlines.

 

“Perfect fucking boys,” Frank murmured, and Gerard started pressing those same pointed kisses to Frank's collarbones, as Frank pressed his mouth to Mikey's instead. He couldn't fucking wait for those collars to come, those collars and leashes, to lead his two little pets around however he wanted, to tug on the tiny metal ring at the front of each one and have them move wherever he wanted them.

 

Frank was really fucking happy he'd paid the extra money for express shipping, because no way was he going to let them wear used shitty collars, but there was no way he was going to be able to have the two pretty little Ways with bare necks for too long.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
